


feels like summer

by pearlselegancies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Arizona - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Road Trips, Summer, summer before college, why? because i want to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: “Can I drive for a bit?” He asks with a smirk, already knowing her answer. Piper rolls her eyes, before getting out and letting him sit. "Sure dumbass. But let me get snacks first then we'll leave." Leo nods in response, plugging his phone into the aux cord.Piper goes into the gas station, and grabs bags of pretzels, chips and popcorn, along with a couple of Gatorades and an Arizona ice tea for Leo. The attendant doesn't say anything as they ring up her items. And for that, Piper's glad.- a leo and piper roadtrip.
Relationships: Piper McLean & Leo Valdez, Piper McLean/Leo Valdez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	feels like summer

_ Feel my heartbeat _

_ Fallin' down _

_ In the backseat _

The sun is setting by the time they reach the highway. Piper stares out the dashboard window, periodically checking the rearview mirror every now and then, the cool summer air brushing against her sweaty skin.

Leo is sitting on the passenger side, his wild curls falling in his face as he scrolls through his phone. The drive to Arizona has been uneventful so far, but Piper could feel her eyes beginning to droop.

Thankfully, they exited the highway and turned down the road towards a gas station. It takes them nearly 20 minutes to reach the gas station, but as soon as they do, Leo gets out and opens Piper's door.

“Can I drive for a bit?” He asks with a smirk, already knowing her answer. Piper rolls her eyes, before getting out and letting him sit. "Sure dumbass. But let me get snacks first then we'll leave." Leo nods in response, plugging his phone into the aux cord.

Piper goes into the gas station, and grabs bags of pretzels, chips and popcorn, along with a couple of Gatorades and an Arizona ice tea for Leo. The attendant doesn't say anything as they ring up her items. And for that, Piper's glad.

She exits the gas station and climbs into the passenger seat, handing Leo his ice tea, before opening her bag of Doritos and letting out a tired sigh.

"You good Beauty Queen?" Leo looks over at her, and she nods tiredly. "Yeah. Didn't realize how fucking tiring driving can be." Leo - the asshole, laughs at her. 

They pull out of the parking lot, and back onto the highway. It’s quiet for a moment as Leo’s phone loads. The opening notes to some random Spanish song come blaring through the speakers and Leo hums along. 

A few minutes pass by, and Piper could feel herself dozing off as the song switched. Whatever song it was, Piper thought, it probably was featured in an episode of Degrassi, Vampire Diaries or Grey's Anatomy. Maybe all three. 

Instead of commenting on this, she chooses to sleep, grabbing one of Leo's flannels to use as a pillow. Before Leo can say anything to her, she's conked out and snoring. 

Piper wakes up nearly an hour and 30 minutes later as they pull into the parking lot of the hotel they are staying at. "Yo Pipes. C'mon, let's go inside so we can sleep." 

She opens one eye and looks up into his. He looks exhausted if the bags under his eyes are anything to go by, but he smiles at her and his eyes crinkle in that dorky way. 

Piper decides it's best to get up at that point before she gets too sentimental. She gets out of the car, still half asleep, grabs her suitcase from Leo and follows him inside of the hotel. 

"Hi! Welcome to Hilton Hotels!" The receptionist is incredibly perky, almost too perky for Piper who has just woken up. Leo seems to sense her annoyance and immediately takes over before Piper takes one of the pens and stabs it through the receptionist's hands. 

"Ok, y'all have room 410. Let me know if you need anything!" The woman smiles at them handing Leo the room key, and Leo steers Piper away before she can do something she'll regret once she's fully awake. 

They enter room 410, and Piper places her suitcase on the ground, kicking off her slippers before immediately curling up in bed. Leo laughs at her again before joining her. He kicks off his sneakers and lies down next to her, running his fingers through her hair. 

"I love you." Piper blurts out. It's the most anti-climatic thing ever in all honesty. She knows that she's blushing rapidly, and Leo's fingers stop for a moment. 

Leo simply smiles at her before responding. "I love you too." He looks at her before leaning down and kissing her forehead. They lie there for a long time before Piper rolls over and faces him.

“Can I kiss you?” Leo looks at her before nodding. She leans forward and presses her lips against his. They were warm like a fire. He smelled like cinnamon and coffee, and as weird as it was, Piper kind of likes it. 

Her hands moved to cup his face, and she ran her fingers through his hair. She closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly. Leo sighed quietly, pulling her closer to him, one hand on her waist. They broke apart, and Piper bit her lip as she looked at him. 

“That was a kiss.” Leo’s voice cracked as he laughs. Piper rolls her eyes before kissing him again, lighter and quicker. She rolls over, pressing her back against him. His arm doesn’t move, and as she drifts off to sleep, she can feel his breath on her neck. 

“Night Piper,” Leo mumbles just before Piper fully falls asleep. 

“G’night.” 


End file.
